Winx Club: The Beginning of The Rest of Our Lives
by arrieanna15
Summary: The Winx Club has finally defeated the Trix and Titanis. They now are ready to start a new part of their lives. The specialists decide to pop the question. winx face the struggle and stress and nerves that come with planing and having a wedding. The reponsibility of life as a wife. After a year of being married another challenge hits parenthood. Will the winx survive or fail.


Chapter 1: Engagement

Bloom were are you Stella asked. She looked through the hall ways of Alfea as she made her way up to The winx dorm room. There was a party going on to celebrate the defeat of Titanus and the Trix. It seemed like only yesterday they gained sirenix before the deadline ended because if they did not get it when they did they would have lost their fairy powers forever. So after defeating the villans Mrs Faragonda decided to have a party to celebrate and Bloom is no wear to be found. Stella searched every were and still no Bloom so she hurried up to her dorm room in the teachers wing because they graduated so they could not stay in their old dorm room. She finally made it to the dorm and went into Bloom's room and saw here siting on the window.

"Bloom what are you doing up here the party is down there." stella said.

" Just up here thinking sorry." Stell Bloom replied.

" What is wrong and don't even bother saying nothing because I am your best friend and I know when your upset so tell me." Stella asked.

" well it's just that sky is being really secretive and very nervous lately like wants to tell me something but nervous to say it I asked Flora, Musa, Aisha, and Tecna, They say Timmy, Nabu, Riven, and Helia have been acting the same way and they don't know why."

"Yeah Brandon has been acting the same way it's only because." Stella said and the stopped and thought back to a few days ago were Her Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha found out about Sky's plains to ask Bloom to marry him and was told not to tell her. Then she thought Brandon and the rest of the guys must be Planing to pop the question to because they were acting the same way. A smile appeared on her face as She thought how exciting that Brandon is going to propose. Stella was nocked out of her thoughts by Bloom asking her something.

" Stella thats because what, Bloom asks."

" Oh it's nothing just that it's probably just that he is nervous that he won't get to see you that much because he has to go back to kingly duties for iraqulon, Stella said." while Bloom was looking at her.

"Your probably right okay i'm ready to go down to the party now, Bloom Replied. After that they head out to the party. Brandon showed the guys the ring he got for Stella but the quickly put it back when he saw Stella. They all started dancing and having fun. Bloom just could not shake the fact that everyone was acting weird around her Then Sky came up behind her.

"Bloom come with me I want to talk to you in privet, Sky told her." Bloom without a question followed sky to the privet open park by alfea and they sat down on a bench. Bloom wondered is Sky going to break up with me. When she was about to ask Sky piped up and said.

"Bloom I think it's time we..." Bloom was worried but then let him finished. " Bloom I think it's time we take are relation ship to the next level, What I mean by that I mean We should live together forever." Then Sky got on one need pulled a box out of his pocket and asked.

"Bloom will you marry me, Sky said."

Bloom smiled and said "Yes I will." With that Sky put the ring on Bloom's finger and picked her up and spinned her around and kissed her. She smiled at him everything right now was perfect for Bloom. She had both her real and adopted parents, Was princess of Domino, Had the most awesome five best friends, They gained sirenix, Tritanis was defeated along with the Trix, Sky got his memory back, Aisha got Nabu back which ment Aisha was happy and that was a good thing because Bloom did not like to see any of her best friends sad wether it was Stella, Musa,Flora,Tecna,Roxy, or even Aisha, Also now her and Sky are engaged as of a few minutes ago. Right now life was perfect for her.

Stella was standing on the Winx Club's teacher dorm room balcony looking up at the stars. Then she glanced down to the party to see that Brandon was not there until she turned and saw him in the door way of the balcony with a nervous look on his face. Yup he is definitely poping the question you can see it on his face. She thought to herselve.

"Brandon what are you doing and are you okay you look nervous She asked."

" Well Stella You Know that you mean the world to me Brandon Said." As he got down on one knee.

" Stella I love you. You are everything to me. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you and I won't imagine. My life without you would be a reck. I want you to know how much I love you. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Stella will you marry me" brandon asked nervous.

Stella stood their ready to answer she knew her answer and i was yes. She just had to look surprised so brandon did not know that she knew he was poping the question.

"Brandon I love you. of course I will marry you did you ever think I would not" stella replied.

Brandon put the ring on her finger and hugged her then he kissed her.

"Brandon you do know I totally knew you were gonna propose for a little while now" Stella said.

"you did" Brandon asked.

"It was not that hard you were a nervous werk" Stella answered. They laughed and then kissed again. Then went down to the party and joked and had fun with their friends.

The next day the girls were hanging out in their dorm room with Roxy. Stell a said she had announcement and so did Bloom.

"Bloom you tell us first" Stella said because she did not know what Bloom was going to say just like the other girls.

"Okay so Aisha,Stella,Tecna,Flora,Musa and Roxy. I just wanted to let you know that Sky asked me to marry him and I said yes. Everyone jumped for joy they were so happy for their friend Bloom.

" Okay Stella and what is your news" Tecna asked ready to here the answer.

"Well I'm getting married to" Stella yelled. Everyone was double happy now.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Flora said.

"Wow both of you getting married that is wonderful"Aisha said

"Well I can't wait" Tecna said.

"Thats not wonderful it's awesome" Musa yelled.

"Who is going to be your maid of honor" Roxy asked both Stella and Bloom.

"Well I want Aisha,Tecna,Flora,Musa and you Roxy to be my bridemaids. But Stella I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor because if it was not for you I would of never had ment Sky" Bloom said.

"Yes of course Bloom I will and will you be mine. Also would the rest of the winx be my bridemaids to" Stella asked.

"Yes"they all said together. Then they all went to magix to celebrate by eating pizza. Except Flora who got a call from Helia to meet him in the forest earlier and Aisha got a call from Nabu to meet him at the Magix beach. So they both went to go meet their boyfriends.

In the woods their was Helia looking all nervous Flora thought as she walked up to him. Helia turned around to see Flora right behind him wondering why he asked her to come here.

"Oh Helia you will never guss what Bloom and Stella told us to day. They said that the are getting married is that great or what." Flora said. After that Helia got more nervous.

"yeah Flora that is great. Flora you know your the only girl I love right" Helia asked.

"Yeah of course I know that" Flora replied. Then Helia got down on one knee.

"Flora I love you more than life it's self will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" Helia asked.

"Yes Yes Yes a thousand times Yes Helia" Flora yelled. Helia put the ring on her finger and picked her up and kissed her. They stayed that way for about five minutes.

Aisha saw Nabu by the beach and she walked all the way down to the water. Where Nabu was staring out into the ocean admiring it's beauty. He turned around to see Aisha admiring him.

" Hey Nabu what you want to talk to me about that was important. Hey gess what Bloom and stella are getting Married is that great or what" Aisha said.

"Aisha you know your the only girl for me right. I love you so much and I am so happy I can see you again. I thought was never going to ever again with the whole wizards of the black circle but you saved me and I am so greatful. So I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. would marry me Aisha" Nabu asked as he got down on one knee.

"Oh Nabu yes with all my heart" Aisha replied happily. Nabu put the ring on her finger and gave her a romantic kiss.

Aisha and Flora told each other the news and asked each other to be the others maid of honor and they both said yes. They went back to their teachers dorm at Alfea. were everyone else was waiting for them to tell how their day went.

"so guys have any news to tell us" Stella asked she knew something was going on Flora and Aisha had smiles on there face.

"Well me and Aisha are getting married too" Flora said. After that every one screamed happily. The y were so happy for their other two friends too.

"Of course we want you guy s to be are Brides maids" Aisha said. Then every one screamed yes. They were so happy. After celebrating Roxy went back to her dorm and the rest of the winx went to bed.

The next day Tecna got a text from Timmy saying to meet him at the park. When she went to the park she found Timmy Standing their all nervous. She wondered what this was all about.

"Hey Timmy why did you want to see me" Tecna asked.

"Hey Tec well here it goes. Tecna I love you more then time it's self and you are the only girl that I have ever felt this way about. So I am here asking you to be my wife. Will You Marry Me Tecna.

"Yes Timmy I will I love you so much it would be illogical for me to say No" Tecna replied. With that Timmy put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Musa got a call from Riven telling her to meet him auditorium thats in magix where people go to see concerts or plays or musicals. When she walked in she found Riven in the middle of the stage looking at her with so much Love in his eyes. They finally fixed there relationship after the whole thing on earth with Jason Queen. When they got to Magix the never fought once and everything was great between them.

"What in the world are you doing Riven" She asked when she walked on the stage and he handed her a red rose.

"Well musa I want you to Know how much I love you and how much I care about you. I know I don't show it that much but i'm not good expressing my feelings but i'm getting better at though. I've never felt this way about any other girl in my life. Musa you are my one and only and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Musa will you marry me" Riven asked it was not easy pouring his heart out but he did it.

"Riven Yes I will marry you" Musa said with happy tears in her eyes. Riven put the ring on her finger and picked her up spun her around and kissed her.

Musa and Tecna saw each other told everything and asked the same thing Aisha and Flora asked each other will you be my maid of honor and they both said yes. Then they went back to the dorm and told all the girls and ask them to be the brides maids and they all were so happy. Six of the winx were getting married it was so exciting. They all called there parents and told everyone who they wanted to know and they were all so happy jumping for joy. The next day they were all informed that by Mrs. Faragonda that all thirteen parents agreed to have a engagement ball for the six couples(The thirteenth pair of parents are Mike and Vanessa which are Bloom's adopted parents).

**Author Note: Okay well what did you think. Spent a while working on it. Hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway sorry for mistakes lost my revised version and could not find it. I might fix the mistakes later. So next chapter will be up soon if not sorry with finals done and summer vacation starting I don't know what plans I have yet. Please Review it does not matter if you liked it or not. Don't worry I can take criticism. Okay thanks for reading.**


End file.
